Peter Parker/Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Steve Ditko, and first appeared in the anthology comic book Amazing Fantasy #15 (Aug. 1962) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. Lee and Ditko conceived the character as an orphan being raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and as a teenager, having to deal with the normal struggles of adolescence in addition to those of a costumed crime-fighter. Spider-Man's creators gave him super strength and agility, the ability to cling to most surfaces, shoot spider-webs using wrist-mounted devices of his own invention, which he calls "web-shooters", and react to danger quickly with his "spider-sense", enabling him to combat his foes. Spider-Man played Mufasa in The Spider-Man King He is a lion. Spider-Man played Hiram Flaversham in The Great Pegasus Detective Spider-Man played Cassim in Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves Spider-Man played Justin in The Secret of NIMH (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Spider-Man played Monkey in Kung Fu Godzilla, and Kung Fu Godzilla 2 Spider-Man played The Archdeacon in The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame & The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame 2 Spider-Man played Dionysos in Kimikules Spider-Man played Clay Bailey in Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style), and Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) Spider-Man played Jake in The Rescuers: Down Under (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) Spider-Man played Charile B Barkin in All Spiders Go To Heaven 1&2 (Dragon Rockz Style) Spider-Man played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Spider-Man Spider-Man played Buzz Lightyear in Studio Story, Studio Story 2 and Studio Story 3 He's a Space Ranger and a toy Spider-Man played Ken in Comic Combat Bros. (Super Smash Bros.) Spider-Man played Scorpion in Animal Kombat (Vinnytovar Style) He's a Japanese Ninja and Specter Portrayals: * In Spider-Mare Played By Rainbow Dash * In Spider-Knight Played By CJ Porritt * In Spider-Man 1, 2 and 3 Played By Hiro Hamada * In The Amazing Spider-Man 1 and 2 Played By Wilbur Robinson * In Disney•PIXAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe Reprised By Hiro Hamada * In Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Reprised By Wilbur Robinson * In Spider-Man: Homecoming (Tdk 0403 Style) Played by Tyler Klause/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight * In Spider-Man The Animated Series (TheTureDisneyKing Style) Played by Batman Beyond Actors: *Nicholas Hammond - The Amazing Spider-Man (1977-1979) *Tobey Maguire - Spider-Man Trilogy (2002-2007) *Andrew Garfield - The Amazing Spider-Man Duology (2012-2014) *Tom Holland - Marvel Cinematic Universe (2016-Present) Voice Actors: *Paul Soles - Spider-Man (1967-1970) *Ted Schwartz - Spider-Man (1981-1982) *Dan Gilvezan - Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends (1981-1983) *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Spider-Man (1994-1998) *Rino Romano - Spider-Man Unlimited (1999-2001) *Neil Patrick Harris - Spider-Man the New Animated Series (2003) *Josh Keaton - The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) *Drake Bell - Marvel Animation on Disney XD (2012-2017) *Robbie Daymond - Marvel Animation on Disney XD (2017-Present) *Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man PS4 *Chris Pine - Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse (Miles Morales' Universe) *Jake Johnson - Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse (Peter B. Parker's Universe) Gallery: Spider-Man.jpg the-amazing-spider-man-2-new-details-on-spideys-suit.jpg spider-man198105m.jpg Ultimate Spider-Man.png Spider_Man_in_the_TV_Series_(2017).jpeg Nicholas-Hammond-Unsigned-Photo-3695-The.jpg 4366424-spider-man_2002_6106_poster.jpg Spider-Man (Marc Webb).png Nicholas Hammond 1977.jpeg|Peter Parker portrayed by Nicholas Hammond in The Amazing Spider-Man (1977-1979) post-18010-1282240042.jpg|Peter Parker portrayed by Tobey Maguire in Spider-Man (2002-2007) 48de8877bdaf9bf8482cc61cafbb6b83.jpg|Peter Parker portrayed by Andrew Garfield in The Amazing Spider-Man (2012-2014) spiderman0010-1.jpg|Peter Parker portrayed by Tom Holland in Marvel Cinematic Universe (2016-Present) Spiderman_avengers_infinity_war_png_by_gasa979-dc58yu4.png Spider-Man (1994).jpg Spiderman.jpg epu3sinvc5e11-1.jpg|Classic Suit (PS4) Peter-parker-in-spiderman-into-the-spider-verse-movie-poster-5k-31-1280x2120-1.jpg spider_man__advanced_suit____transparent_by_asthonx1_dcr0zls-pre-1.png|Advanced Suit (PS4) Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:White Characters Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Characters Category:Kronk and Belle Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Memes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Deuteragonist Category:Friends Of Deuteragonists Category:Narrators Category:Characters with No Mouth Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Screaming Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Friends Of Tritagonists Category:Vinnytovar Category:Characters who disintegrate Category:Sony Company Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters